


Deleted Scenes I

by babygirl127



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Turtlecest, just brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl127/pseuds/babygirl127
Summary: A series of unconnected scenes that refuse to become fully fledged stories but still demand to be written none the less.





	

**Protecting a Loved One**

Strong hands acted as gentle as they could while pulling torn flesh together and passing a needle through. The tensing of muscles and the ripple of skin as the shoulder flinched in pain did not go unnoticed but the hands continued to work regardless. While he hated seeing his lover in pain he knew that the stitches were necessary.

“I could get you some painkillers,” the medic said as he pulled another stitch through and earned another flinch in the process. “It would make this a lot easier for you.”

“I’m fine,” the injured turtle growled from behind gritted teeth. “I don’t need any painkillers. Just keep going.”

The turtle holding the needle just shrugged and continued on leaving neat little stitches in his wake. If the other wanted to suffer when there was help readily available than that was his choice and he wasn’t about to feel bad about it. Setting aside the bloodied needle to be sterilized later he picked up a sterile cloth and wiped around the wound before dabbing on some ointment and finishing the dressing.

“I still say what you did was incredibly stupid,” he said, picking up from their earlier argument. “I had everything perfectly under control.”

“If that’s what you call under control than I would hate to see what you think is out of control,” the other replied. “You would have lost your head if I hadn’t have shoved you out of the way.”

Jumping off of the exam table, the injured turtle rolled his shoulder to check the pull of the stitches to make sure they were up to his standards. After determining that they would hold he reached forward to help pick up the equipment that had been used only to have his wrist grabbed in a tight hold causing him to look up into two very angry golden eyes.

“So you’d rather have a chunk taken out of your shoulder than trust that I can handle myself Donatello?” Raph growled. “You put your own life at risk because you thought I was in trouble and that’s not okay with me.”

Don knew he couldn’t pull his wrist out of Raph’s hold without risking tearing the stitches that Raph had just worked so hard to put in. Instead he took a step closer to the larger turtle stepping into his personal space.

“I put my life at risk to protect someone that I love that was in danger the same way that you would do for me and don’t tell me that you wouldn’t because I know better than that,” Don said, his voice dropping to become more husky.

Golden eyes searched chocolate for a moment, glancing down at the glaring white bandage, before softening. Slowly Raph relaxed his hold on Don’s wrist to a comforting squeeze and gently pulled Don forward until they were flush against each other and he could wrap his arms around his mate in a protective hug.

“I just don’t like the idea of you getting hurt because of me,” Raph murmured as he nuzzled at Don’s cheek.

“No more than I like it when you get hurt watching my back,” Don replied as he returned the hug. “You don’t let my fear for you stop you from looking out for me and I’m not about to let your fear stop me from having your back.”

Raph leaned his head down and placed a soft kiss on Don’s lips before pulling back. “Just so long as you always come home to me than I guess I can live with that.”

“I promise,” assured Don as he tipped his back for another kiss.

 

~

 

**Coming to an Understanding**

Leo growled lowly, a frown marring his face, as he made a conscious effort not to slam the door closed as he stepped into his bedroom. Raph was beyond insufferable as far as Leo was concerned. It was like the hothead lived solely to oppose any orders that he may give just for the sheer pleasure of irritating his older brother.

All Leo was trying to do was protect his family in the best way that he knew how. The Purple Dragons were initiating new members into the gang and therefore were out in large numbers tonight making it even more dangerous for any of them to go topside than it normally was.

Grabbing some candles off of the shelf, Leo set them down onto the floor a bit rougher than he normally did before striking a match and lighting each of the candles in turn. After putting the matches away Leo sat down in front of the candles and closed his eyes so that he could meditate and calm himself before Raph got home so that things wouldn’t erupt into a yelling match between the two of them.

It wasn’t that he didn’t think that Raph was capable of taking care of himself. Leo knew how tough Raph was but everyone had their limits. One turtle could only do so much by himself and sufficient numbers could be enough to take even Raph down and out.

Leo loved his brother too much to allow anyone to get away with hurting the hothead and he knew that Don and Mikey felt the same way. He didn’t know what he would do if someone took his brother away from him. Raph’s insistence of going topside when Leo had ordered him to stay home could end up putting their whole family in danger and it angered the leader that Raph couldn’t seem to see this simple fact.

Taking a deep breath, Leo tried to put his annoyance to the side. Going over what he felt that Raph had done wrong wasn’t the purpose of this mediation. Gradually Leo’s breathing slowed down and his mind calmed.

Two hours later when the bedroom door opened, Leo didn’t have to open his eyes to know that it was Raph that had entered. It wasn’t until additional light flared in front of the leader and the scent of sandalwood filled the air that Leo finally opened his eyes and faced his brother.

On the other side of the row of candle Raph was kneeling on the floor staring very intently at the candle in his hand as he made sure that it was fully lit before placing it in line with the others. Only when that task had been completed did he look up from the ground and meet Leo’s level gaze.

In those golden eyes Leo could see everything that his brother was trying to say to him. I’m sorry for running off like that. I didn’t mean to make you worry about me or to start a fight. I just need the chance to run and be free but I’ll try harder to meet you halfway in the future.

Leo could see all of that and knew that his brother was sincere in what he was telling him and felt the last lingering traces of his anger fade away. He knew what Raph was like and knew that his brother was trying to be better about following orders without a shouting match breaking out. In return he could forgive his younger brother when he offered an apology and try to give him the freedom and space that he needed.

With a slight nod of his head to indicate that he understood what his brother was telling him, Leo closed his eyes once more and relaxed back into his mediation. It didn’t surprise the leader in the least when he heard Raph copy him. His brother may drive him absolutely crazy at times but that was just what made him Raph and Leo wouldn’t have him any other way.

 

~

 

**Cooking Lesson**

“It really isn’t all that hard Donnie,” Mikey said as he pushed his reluctant brother into the kitchen. “I don’t know why you guys make such a big deal about cooking.”

“If you have a problem with all of us then why am I the only one that you’re turtlenapping?” Don complained as he was forced into the kitchen.

Mikey ignored the comment for the moment as he left Don by the table and pulled out some bowls, spoons, and measuring devices and set them on the counter. Flipping open a binder, Mikey took out a recipe and placed that with everything else before returning the binder to the top of the refrigerator where it belonged.

“I only turtlenapped you because Raph and Leo are out on a ‘training exercise’,” Mikey said complete with air quotes as he shoved an apron into Don’s hands. “They’ll get their own turns don’t worry. Right now I’m going to focus on you. I know that all of you know how to cook but it’s just the basics and I’m tired of all of the really nice meals coming from me so from now on I refuse to cook until you three start to learn.”

Don gave a stricken look at that claim. While Mikey was right that they all knew how to cook, the youngest was by far the best at it and there would be a lot of mediocre meals in the future if he refused to cook. Letting out a puff of air, Don reluctantly approached the counter and picked up the recipe.

Chocolate eyes flew over the words as he read the recipe for beef stew. Apparently even with Mikey’s claims of wanting to make his brothers better cooks, he didn’t want to overwhelm them right away. This was something that Don was grateful for. He may not be the perfectionist that his older brother was but that didn’t mean that he enjoyed ending up with egg on his face.

Under Mikey’s watchful eye and with a few prompts, Don was able to gather the necessary ingredients and begin the stew. There were a few steps that Mikey made him redo in order to make sure that everything was cooked completely and evenly.

By the time the stew was bubbling on the stove and the dishes were soaking in the sink Don had really found himself enjoying the cooking lesson. Not only was it similar to what he did in his lab in terms of measuring and combining different ingredients to make something new but it was also nice spending time with his only little brother.

As the two youngest they had spent a lot of time with each other while their older brothers were trying to outdo each other with their training. This in turn had created a bond between the two youngest that they had chosen to deepen over the years.

It wasn’t uncommon to see Mikey going into Don’s lab with an idea for a new toy for Don to build or for Don to go sewerboarding with Mikey. This cooking lesson just gave them something else that they could do together and when Mikey decided to follow the direction on the “Kiss the Cook” apron that the genius had been forced to wear, Don couldn’t remember why he had complained about the lesson in the first place.


End file.
